SASUSAKUSHATTERED
by NARUHINASASUSAKULOVERS11
Summary: sakura is always alone in her room and she writes in her dairy everyday expected she has gone missing...sasuke has regets but wat does he regets
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Dairy,_

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding, falling into darkness, my future had opened wide beyond believing, do you know why hope dies? I'm losing what I found, to a world so hollow, suspended in a compromise. The silence if the sound is soon to follow, somehow on sundown. trying to find answers, I'm forgetting all of the questions you had called home. I'm passing the graves of the unknown wishing I was one of them, as the tears clouds my eyes, with you fading having illusions of your sunlight, and the reflections of all the lies will keep me wanting love gone for so long, our days are ending is the proof of our time killing all the faith I know, knowing that faith is all I ever had...why __**SASUKE **__why did u have to leave, I cant bear to walk around the village with people staring at me with sadness and pity in their eyes, I had became silent since you leaved...please __**SASUKE COME BACK! S.**__**H**_

closing the diary has tear traced the ones from last night Sakura getting up from her bed going to the window sill looking at the full moon, holding the picture of team 7, looking down at it, her index and middle finger tracing Sasuke face feeling her heart failing once more.

'Sakura you need to stop crying you don't love him anymore come on you know you could fix your shattered heart .' she thought to herself but not believing any word of it, no matter what she does she'll always forget to forget him. walking back to her bed laying down very slowly holding the picture near her heart so he could be forever there. crying herself to sleep once more.

10/12/10 4:23pm

_I've lost who I am and that I can't understand why my heart is so broken. Am I rejecting your love now from long ago. without your love everything have gone wrong, speaking life less words since i leaved but I must carry on, but i know, wait all I know is that the ends is just beginning, who was I from the start only you know that, please take me home to my heart , I shouldn't have let you, should have bought you with me when you asked, soon i will run back to you. all these time I spent in vain, wasted year, wasted gain, all is lost but my hope remains, I hope yours did too. But this pain not over till your here. your the light, your the sun, taking all the shattered ones to a place where we belong, please don't be one of the shattered ones as me, I swear __**SAKURA**__ I will come back to you hoping you could forgive me. yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding, falling _into you _sunlight __**SAKURA! S.U**_

closing the little notebook he has, holding back his tears not wanting to show he is weakness of love for her, but that what Sakura did to him. Getting up from his darken room walking down the hall. to the place he always hides just so he could think through... he walks into a room well really its a cave , has a water fall in the back, he walks slowly to it, sitting down on the right side of the cave feeling the cool air smelling the clear water little drops dripping on his face, then something hit him, he smelled a cherry blossom he was shocked because there was no cherry blossom anywhere.

'Am I really losing it?' he thought, he started to dig in his pockets and took something out a picture of Sakura only, his thumb traced her lips, remembering when he wanted to kiss her that night.

'Damn sasuke you should have kissed her before you knocked her out' he said slapping his forehead. sasuke got up from the floor and walked closer to the waterfall and stuck his head facing down. closing his eyes and seeing **hers with tears rolling down her face**, he tried to shake off the memories but he couldn't.

**flash back**

**Her green jewel eyes staring back at me, turning more red the more she cried, wanting to hug her so bad but scared of making her hurt more then she already is. I tried to turn around and just leave her there but when she screamed those words at me the words I wanting to say to her. she moved a step closer, and i moved right behind her in a blink of eye, she was shocked that I moved so fast. both of us wanting to hug each other, but both scared to move, her heart rate reaching to her limits she placed one hand over her heart as I say the words she yet doesn't understand **_**'Thank you' **_**she was going to turn around when I just knocked her out, picking her up looking at her gentle face...I'm fighting so hard not to kiss her smooth perfect shape lips...shaking my head violently to take that thought out of my head...placing her softly on the benched moving her hair out of her face...I placed one kiss on her cheek and whispered the words she screamed to me in her ear hoping she had heard...I kept walking only looking back once hoping i will not regret this day...**

**end of flash back**

Sasuke buried his face me into the water fall as tears went down but are seen cause of the water on his face.

'Why did I leave her there I should've brought her with me I love her so much its driving me insane why I need answers as to why I love her so, I shouldn't be feeling this way i need a way out, i must only feel hate.' he thought to himself trying to stop his tears from falling down even more. rubbing both palm down his face to get rid of the weakness of tears. Sasuke moved away from the water and sat right back down in his corner trying to control his emotions, he put the picture of Sakura away, rubbing his face for any last tear threatening to come down. he got up and walked back to his room to think of a plan to get rid of these emotions.

Diary,

I will not be silenced anymore, and I will run to take home my heart. my end has not started yet, I will never let you go (placing her hand over heart as if beating goes faster.) I can't understand why my heart is broken, please don't tell me you are rejecting my love from so long, all this time I spent in tears, wasted year, wasted life, I'm almost losing the remains of my hope. I need to bring him home to the place where he belongs. And will his love conquer all?...**YES **his love with conquer all his hate.

**S.H**

Sakura did this every night and she was getting tried of crying. but something felt different today, she doesn't know why. she got up from her bed looking out her window once again, a shadow creeping up from behind, slowly turning her head but before she could see who it was, everything turned black around her, as a single tear fell from her eyes thinking of her lost love.

5 hours pasted Sakura woke up in a dark cold cellular like room, she tires to move her body but only hearing the clucks of chains every time she tries to break free.

"These are not regular chains, I feel my energy dropping very low, what going on?" She asked herself, turning her face from side to side wishing she had Hinata's eyes, she would be able to see from where she's standing? or laying? or sitting? Wait she doesn't even know what position she's in. Every second that went by, she was getting colder, and colder feeling as if her body was naked but why. hearing footsteps coming down the stairs she froze in her spot.

"Oh please let it be Naru…" she thought in her head in till the person come out of the shadows and the person in front of her was not Naruto it was….

Sasuke is in his room just shaking his head in shame

'why did I do that what did I just do?' he asked himself 5 times today walking back and fourth in his room.

"SHIT!" he yelled punching the door. He's going insane still trying to figure out why he just did that. still shaking his head as he thought

'I hope she wont be mad at me for doing this to her.' coming out of his room going down dark stairs, wanting to activate his sharingan but he didn't want his cover blown, walking closer to where Sakura was but something stopped him die in his track. the smell of blood roaming the air and a lot of it. activating the sharingan, all he saw was blood all over the walls, looking down to the ground was his worst nightmare, Sakura laying on top of her own blood still chained, but something was way off about her,

' I never leaved her naked what's going on here?' he thought, running towards Sakura seeing a lot of blood coming out of a mark on her arm, that he haven't seen or heard of. Sasuke turned around with fire coming out his mouth but it was too late the figure had vanish away.

'damn why didn't I feel or hear anything when all this was happening damn who was that?' he thought, Sasuke bending down to unchain her, so he could have a better look how the mark on her arm but blood keeps pouring out, trying to cover it the best he could so he could put some clothes on her as soon as he moved her arm to put on his shirt, she jerked up with a scream shaking violently,

"NO NO DON'T TOUCH ME YOU MONSTER!" trying to hit Sasuke but his held her hands with a firm grip saying,

"Sakura, Sakura! open your eyes it's me open your eyes right now!" shaking her so she could open her eyes, her eyes shot open at the voice in front of her

"Sa-Sasuke?" throwing her hands around his neck, he was taken back from the reaction, he started to put his hands around her but reality hit him when his hands felt the blood on her back, he pushed her off slowly so he wont hurt her handing her his shirt

"here put this on" looking away in shame that he had forgot about her being naked. she grabbed the shirt and put it on not even remembering what happen, she looked at Sasuke hard

'did he do this to me' she thought when she was ready to scream at him the image of the dark figure popped in her head.

"NO, STOP GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" screaming from the top of her lungs feeling as if they explode, heart rate rising to it's breaking point. hands holding on to her head everything seems to go black very slowly her heart beating to a death sound. Sasuke saying her name but there was no movement, picking her up very slowly so harm will come to her, bridal style bring her to his room. placed her on his bed looking at her arm more closely but every time he wipes her blood more starts flowing out cover the mark once again. he put a small seal on her arm so the blood could stop but it still wasn't enough just enough to wrap it around. when he finished, he started moving hair out her damp sweating face.

"Damn she shaking so much" he whispered, putting his body on top of her so she could feel warm, her shaking stopped for little. Now Sasuke regretting ever bring her here.

" please be ok sakura please I swear I will kill the person who did this to you I swear it" getting up so he could find a blanket to put on top of her, laying next to her on the bed.

**TBC**

SAKURA'S NIGHTMARE


	2. Chapter 2

_**SAKURA'S MIND**_

_blood oozing out of her chest to her hip as the figure cut her across making her clothes fall from her body. the figure walking closer to her talking sexual while swing the sword back and forth. with his other hand touching her face with his index and middle fingers gliding very slow down her neck to her breast sending shivers down her spine, Sakura crying her heart out for him to stop._

_"STOP!, PLEASE!" her sobs growing louder and louder but no one seemed to hear her, the figure rubbing her breast till her nipples bleed and just hearing her scream was sending pleasure down his very man hood. Sakura trying to move her body away but there was no hop the chains kept her in place._

_"Oh do you know how much I love women in chains, do you know what I do to them in chains?" the dark figure said to her while laughing a deep chuckle, Sakura trying to stare at his face so she could see his face but saw nothing but darkness, her eyes widen in fear as she felt his eyes look at her up and down with pure lust of blood and sex. pulling her closer, whispering,_

_"If you scream I will kill you" laughing as she shivered while his hand slide down her stomach going lower to her women hood, closing her eyes, biting on her lips hard till it bleed just to hold back a scream, single tears rolling down her blooded cheeks._

_"Please stop please why are you doing this?" weeping each word as he moved his finger up and down in her._

_"Sasuke needs to pay for what he did to me, and the only way he'll come to me is hurting you" laughing once again._

_"SA-Sa-sasuke what why"_

_"Don't ask question just enjoy what I'm going to do to you" standing up so he could pull down his pants, he got back down when his pants were gone. "Please no PLEASE STOP!" screaming as he entered her, chuckling while he going in and out of her, cutting her arms, legs licking the blood as it runs down._

_" Sasuke would love the way he would find you", he kept going up and down on her harder, and harder, her screams going louder in each stoke. he was almost to his limit, he pulled out so he wouldn't get her pregnant, when he was done she crab a symbol on her arm that no one will see or take out in till she or her true love kills him._

_"Goodbye my love I hope I would hunt your dreams every night" he said laughing but stopped as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs_

_"Oh I see we got a visitor, should I say hi, remember my darling I will forever be in your mind, body, and soul till you or him will kill me." chuckling walking into the dark he came from, as the other figure walking down the stair coming closer to Sakura, but she was blacking out from all the pain, skin pale as snow from all the blood lost._

_'why does always have to happen to me, am I doing something wrong in my life why, why, why'. was thinking as she blacked out…_

**_OUT OF SAKURA'S MIND_**

12 Hours past and Sakura was still laying down on Sasuke's bed. Sasuke looking at her face wondering what's wrong with her, whipping the sweat from her brow.

" It's getting dark out side." he said to himself. He went over to the bed and laid down next to Sakura, looking at the stars out the window, each one shining.

'What if I didn't bring her here would of this happen to her why did I even bring her here Huh I have lost my mind without even knowing it I cant believe this one girl had this to me huh why should I even care if she lives why' he thought to himself looking her sweating scared face.

' I really wonder what scared her this much that she cant sleep in peace' touching her face thinking she would clam. To his surprise her wrinkled forehead and nose clamed just a little with his touch. He just fell asleep looking at her face .

MORNING


End file.
